


Research

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: This still counts as Masturbation [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Crossover, Light Angst, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian meets Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zilldk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilldk/gifts).



> This is based on a prompt by zilldk and hopefully at least somewhat like what you were looking for. Thank you for all your sweet comments and for the inspiration to actually write more in this verse! You rock!!
> 
> And you know the drill by now: English is not my native tongue and this is un-betaed.  
> Neither the Marvel characters nor Sebastian Stan are mine (sob), no insult is intended, I'm just... living out my fantasies.

There are, in Sebastian’s opinion, not many things worse than bubbly reporters yakking about the latest scoop from inside Hollywood. It’s hard to imagine anyone actually cares about which brand of diapers a famous actor buys for his newborn or if that foto of a celebrity with an unknown male means she’s stepping out on her husband. But apparently people do, and it’s not like Sebastian can really be mad – or judge – because he is well aware that some of these people are actually his fans and more or less finance his life. Still, the fact that his chin cleft apparently has a twitter page is kind of ridiculous. Anyway, there are not many worse things than tv shows like the one he’s watching right now. Point in fact: just about every single word of this so-called news is _wrong_.

“Hollywood hottie Sebastian Stan caused quite a ruckus earlier today at a local Burger King store! The Croatian cutie apparently punched a man asking for an autograph, then jumped through a window and ran off down a dark alley. We go live to Trisha, who has the whole story!”

Urgh, wrong wrong wrong. Hollywood hottie? Seriously. Plus, he’s not actually from Croatia, not that that matters – oh wait, it _does_. And cutie? Shudder. So wrong, this, so wrong. Not even mentioning the fact that Sebastian hasn’t been anywhere near a Burger King lately. Weird, that’s what this whole story is. Probably a mix up. Or a lookalike? Doesn’t matter, not when there’s a re-run of old CSI episodes just the flick of a channel away. Oh sweet, it’s one he hasn’t seen before, awesome.

Sebastian settles deeper into his couch, getting comfortable. Let other people go out tonight and drink and have fun up or weird lookalikes of Seb himself punch people at Burger King, he’s got a date with Grissom and his team, which is definitely _more_ fun. And not sad at all, no sir.

“Uh, hello?”

Sebastian sort of waves his hand in the general direction of the voice behind him, focused on how Grissom’s currently investigating a suspicious stain. No talking, this is classic Grissom going on here, shhh.

“Uh, hi there?”

Sebastian groans, why do people always think they can talk to him when he’s watching tv, he needs to focus, he likes figuring out who the killer is alongside the CSI team, and he can’t do that if there are people standing behind him, _talking_ … Wait. _Behind him_???

He turns around so quickly he actually falls off the sofa, banging his shin on the floor and narrowly avoiding smashing his head against the coffee table. Behind the sofa, in his apartment, in his LOCKED apartment, someone is standing, staring at him. That someone takes a step back when Sebastian turns around, inhaling sharply, whispering something under his breath, something Seb can’t hear. But he doesn’t care anyway, because what the fuck?

“What are you doing here?!” he yells, clutching his furiously beating heart.

Chris Evans is still staring at him. What the fuck. How did he get in?!

“I came out of the closet.” Chris says slowly, eyes travelling over Sebastian’s form where he is currently picking himself up from the floor.

“What?!” Seb asks, because, well, _what_?

Chis flinches. "Uh, the closet in your bedroom?”

Oh. Not that kind of closet then. But still, _what_? And also: “I thought you were in France? When did you get back? And why the hell did you think it would be a good idea to break in here, huh? You scared the crap out of me!”

Chris flinches again. “Sorry?” he says, making it sound more like a question. “I just wanted to…” And then he trails off, mouth opening and closing a few times, like he wants to say something but can’t actually force the words out.

“You look like a fish.” Sebastian tells him, after all this time resigned to Chris’ weirdness, “Shut up and sit down.”

They watch CSI in silence for a few minutes. Well, Sebastian watches CSI and Chris watches _him_. It’s a little weird and annoying and it just doesn’t stop, and over time it gets _really_ weird and _really_ annoying.

“Stop staring!” Sebastian hisses finally. “You’re creeping me out!”

Chris flinches again, he seems to do that a lot. “Sorry, sorry!” he hastens to say. “It’s just… you look so…”

“Told you.” Another voice pipes up suddenly, and what is this, his apartment or a fucking chat show set, where people can just come in and talk and _talk_?

... Hang on. Sebastian _knows_ that voice. He’s heard that voice before, heck, he hears it every day. That’s _his own fucking voice_.

He turns around again, slowly, and yep, there he is. Bucky Barnes, leaning against the wall, fondling a knife. Uh, cleaning his nails with a knife? What in the hell. Hang on a second… if that’s Bucky there, in his apartment, that means that the other man is… oh God.

“Yeah, I know you did,” Steve Rogers, Captain fucking America says from his spot on the sofa next to Sebastian, “I just couldn’t believe it.”

Bucky chuckles. “Me neither, at first, but look at him. Like looking into a mirror. A scrawny mirror, sure, but still: weird, huh?”

“You know, I’m still here, thank you!” Sebastian points out, quite annoyed. “And scrawny? Fuck you very much! Not all of us run on steroids, you know!”

Bucky grins, wide and a little mean, Steve (oh God) looks uncomfortable. “Buck didn’t mean it like that!” he assures Sebastian, blinking earnestly, “You’re just a little, uh, smaller, but you still look very, uh, handsome…” He blushes, Sebastian stares at him incredulously.

Bucky has started snickering: “You should see him when he’s naked.”

Steve’s blush intensifies, he seems mortified. “Bucky!” he hisses, and the Winter Soldier cackles, “Don’t say stuff like that!”

“Why not?” Bucky’s grin is unrepentant. “It’s true! He looks _very_ handsome when he’s naked and covered in come.”

Captain America actually covers his ears at that, it’s rather adorable. The only thing missing is him going “LALALA” to drown out Bucky’s voice, Sebastian thinks. And additionally: “Again, I’m still here. And so are you. How about you actually tell me why? Not that I’m not, uh, _something_ to see you, but why? Aside from punching people at Burger King, obviously.” It’s all clear now. Lookalike, hah. Fucker.

“He had it coming.” Bucky mutters. “But yeah, that’s not why we are here. The 97-year old blushing virgin over here –“ he points his thumb at Steve, utterly ignoring his “HEY! I’m NOT a virgin!” and continues as if he wasn’t interrupted: “– and I had this idea.”

Sebastian looks at Steve. The other repeats: “I’m NOT a virgin!” and blushes furiously, “But yeah. Uh, Sebastian, is it?”

At Seb’s nod he continues: “Well, we’re, uh, from what Buck’s told me you know about the whole memory loss thing? Right, so, we’re still sort of figuring it all out and Bucky, he thought you could, maybe, help?”

A glance over to Bucky shows that he’s nodding in confirmation. “You know an awful lot about me.” he says, something glinting in his eyes that’s not… entirely pleasant, actually. “So I told Steve you could probably tell us what I’ve forgotten. Show us those books or whatever.”

“Right.” Sebastian says slowly, a little doubtful. “Uh, you mean comic books?”

“Yeah. That’s why we came here.” Bucky grins suddenly, eyes raking over Sebastian’s body. “Plus, I’ve been thinking about you.”

Sebastian fidgets under that hot, heavy gaze, next to him Steve shifts uncomfortably. “Can you stop that?” he asks, sounding a little peeved.

“No.” Bucky says with a dirty little smile, eyes locked with Sebastian’s.

The actor fidgets again, feeling quite warm all of a sudden. This entire thing somehow feels like the worst and simultaneously the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Well, aside from the fact that having two comic book heroes in his living room is utterly ridiculous. But hey, last time didn’t turn out so bad (he shivers slightly when he remembers how very _good_ it actually was), so… why the hell not.

 

***

 

Sebastian pulls out all the reading material he’s gotten way back when he’d started preparing for the role of Bucky Barnes and uses his office to spread everything out. “So, here are some comic books, just a few, actually. There are basically over 70 years’ worth of comics about Captain America and you two, I didn’t get them all. And here’s some books and stuff they gave me when I was, uh, cast. I’m gonna pull up Wikipedia and Marvel Wiki and some other stuff on my laptop, okay?”

Steve’s already immersed in the comics while Bucky hovers at his elbow while Sebastian gets the laptop ready. “Right. Uh. There you go. And there’s always Google. And uh, I’m gonna go make some coffee or something while you two… do your thing.”

Neither of the two men is answering Sebastian, so he flounders for a couple of seconds and then retreats towards the door. Hiding in his kitchen sounds like a good idea right now, with them both looking so… intense. Privacy, he should give them some privacy. Yeah. Good idea, probably.

On his way out the door he notices something though and quickly snatches one of the comic books. “THE DEATH OF CAPTAIN AMERICA!” blazes brightly from the cover, and just no.

“You don’t need to read that. And don’t click on any links that have ‘slash’ or ‘Stucky’ or ‘fanfiction’ in them, trust me. You don’t need to read that, either.”

Because while Bucky certainly seems, well, at ease with the whole man-on-man, there’s probably no way Steve is okay with the whole madness that is Stucky fanfiction. Judging from all that blushing and the vehement denial of being a virgin (which means he most certainly _is_ ) and he’s probably not even gay and yeah, not a good idea.

 

***

 

Hours later Sebastian’s woken by a gentle shake. He sighs, curls deeper into his bed for a moment then blinks his eyes open. Steve is standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder and a half-smile on his face, Bucky a silent dark shape in the corner. “Sebastian?” Steve says quietly.

“Yeah,” he yawns, sitting up, “you guys finished?”

Steve sort of shrugs and smiles again. “Thank you.” He says, sounding very honest and slightly sad at the same time. “You’ve been a great help.”

“’s no problem.” Sebastian murmurs and rubs his eyes. “You’re leaving?”

Because Steve’s put his jacket back on and is looking towards the closet, Right. His closet that apparently is also a door to Narnia. Or whatever the place is called where these two have come from.

Steve nods. “Thanks again. I, uh, hope this wasn’t too weird for you, I’m sorry. But you really helped a lot, I won’t forget that.”

Sebastian shifts at that, a little uncomfortable. “Seriously, it’s okay, don’t mention it. Anyone would have done it.”

“No, not anyone.” Steve says, slowly, and Sebastian ducks his head, a blush rising on his cheeks. Steve smiles at him again then turns towards the closet. He hesitates at the door though, looking towards Bucky who makes no move to join him. “Buck, you coming?”

“Nah,” Bucky’s rough voice comes from the shadows, “you go on ahead.”

Steve bites his lips with a frown, but doesn’t say anything. In the end he nods smartly, turns on his heel and walks into the closet, where he just… disappears. Huh. Neat trick, that. Sebastian stares after him until a slight movement from the corner grabs his attention. Right, Bucky.

“You okay?” he asks and watches as Bucky emerges from the shadows.

Bucky hums, neither a yes nor a no. Sebastian watches as he slinks closer to the bed, stopping right next to it. He’s smiling, kind of, but it doesn’t look particularly happy.

“What?” Sebastian asks warily. Is this the point where he gets yelled at – again – for treating Bucky’s life like entertainment?

Bucky looks down at him for long seconds without saying anything, Sebastian gets progressively more nervous. “I read the Stucky.” Bucky finally says conversationally.

Oh. Well, damn. “Okay?”

“Yeah. I read all the Stucky.”

“I’m sorry?” Sebastian cringes. “I guess you two aren’t… you know?”

“Nah. Steve’s not like that.” He’s staring off into the distance, something sad and wistful in the corners of his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian says again then clamps his mouth shut. What should he say?!

“Yeah.” Bucky murmurs, still staring at nothing. “Me too.”

Sebastian dares to reach out a hand, fingers wrapping around Bucky’s flesh ones. What _can_ he say here, really? Should he go for commiserating or for hope here? Bucky looks down at their joined hands, something almost surprised in his face, as if he’s shocked someone’s willing to touch him, even with all the things they did together last time. Well then, hope it is. “You know”, Sebastian ventures, “maybe at some point in the future he’ll… see you like that? Maybe he was jealous just now when you said you weren’t going with him?”

Bucky’s eyes flick to him. “You think so?”

Sebastian’s actually not sure, but he says yes anyway. Anything to get that lonely look off Bucky’s face.

Bucky hums, face thoughtful. Then, suddenly, he starts smiling. “So, the Stucky.”

“Uh, yeah. You know, that’s just fangirls, it’s not… it’s nothing special, there’s loads of different stuff, there’s a whole bunch about me, too, you know. Some of it is utter crap, don’t, uh, don’t take it too seriously. People’s imagination, you know?”

“Uh-huh. Some of it was quite bad.” Bucky’s grin turns filthy and Sebastian’s skin starts to tingle. “Some of it, though…”

“Yeah?” Sebastian asks stupidly, because Bucky’s hand has started caressing along his wrist and somehow that makes his brain shut off.

“Some of it I really liked.”

“That’s… good…” Sebastian breathes when Bucky starts pulling him to his feet.

“So, now I gotta thank you for two things. For showing me all that stuff about my past and…”

Sebastian wants to ask for what, but Bucky’s metal arm snakes around his waist and yanks him closer.

“… and for these other stories. Quite… inspiring.”

“You’re welcome…” Sebastian manages then has to arch his neck because Bucky has started biting it. Fuck.

“Yeah.” Bucky murmurs and nips a bruise into the skin over Sebastian’s collarbone. “How will I ever thank you?”

Sebastian bounces off the mattress when Bucky shoves him onto the bed and flails a little when the other starts yanking his pants down. “Oh!” he sighs, twisting his hands in the sheets, with what he’s pretty sure is a wide and stupid grin on his face. “I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

Bucky’s filthy, filthy grin is already giving him a lot of ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know: the headcanon for this verse is that Steve actually IS like that, he just doesn't know it yet... All hail the Stucky!!!


End file.
